


CPUs

by tennoseremel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, порошки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel
Summary: Порошок, 1 шт.





	CPUs

купил василий новый интель  
а а-эм-дэ он обновил  
один кирпич один не тонет  
в утиль


End file.
